Collide
by Isabel Hunter
Summary: This is a SongFic OneShot I wrote for my friend, Star. KyoHaru. It's a small, quick read. The song is Collide by Howie Day.


Collide

An Ouran High School Host Club Fan Fiction

By Isabel Hunter

_The dawn is breaking._

Her shoes made a slight clicking noise that was swallowed by the rain as she made her way home. Her short hair was soaked and the rain on her face mixed with the tears that were flowing from her eyes.

He was leaving.

_Forever. _

_You're barely waking._

Haruhi walked into the empty apartment that she shared with her father. She shut the door and collapsed right in front of it. Her painful sobs echoed through the empty room.

_And I'm tangled up in you._

Kyoya had told the host club that day that he would be leaving for Germany directly after he left the club. His father was sending him there to watch over the branch of his family's company that was set in Germany. He wouldn't come back, though. He would stay there.

When he'd told the club, Haruhi had kept calm and not said anything. She left the host club as fast as she could when the day was done and cried the whole way home.

The truth was, she had grown to love the Shadow King. She was drawn to his mysterious ways. Although she truly loved him, she never had the nerve to confess to him.

_I'm open; you're closed._

She made her decision. Running out the door, she sprinted at full speed in the direction of the airport. She didn't care how far it was; she was determined to get there.

_Where you go, I'll follow._

She wasn't about to miss him. She wasn't about to let him slip away.

_I worry I won't see your face,_

_Light up again._

At the airport, Haruhi ran through security as fast as she could. She was annoyed that she had to wait when Kyoya could be boarding his plane right then. She couldn't stand still in line and kept shaking.

As she raced out of security, she glanced at the departures board and saw what gate Kyoya's plane left from. She was thankful for the rainstorm because it had delayed most of the flights, including Kyoya's.

Racing through the busy airport, Haruhi finally arrived at Kyoya's gate to see him about to hand his ticket to the stewardess.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi shouted. Kyoya froze where he was.

_I'm quiet, you know. _

_You make a first impression. _

_I've found I'm scared to know,_

_I'm always on your mind._

"Haruhi, you shouldn't have came," Kyoya said, not daring to turn around. He didn't want to-_ couldn't_- look Haruhi in the eyes and tell her goodbye. He didn't want her to see him so lose to tears, so weak. _Why did it have to be her?_ he thought to himself.

_Don't stop here._

_I lost my place._

_I'm close behind._

Kyoya tried and failed to fight back the tears. He couldn't turn around, look her in the eyes, and tell her goodbye. If it had been anyone else, to would have been possible - easy, even. But not to her, not to the girl he loved. He'd never had the courage to tell her how he felt. He was too scared of what she might say. It was the one thing he didn't know.

The tears finally came, and there was no stopping them.

_Even the best fall down sometimes._

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. _

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind…_

He started to move again, and Haruhi shouted out to him.

"Kyoya, I love you!" she said, her voice shaking noticeably. Kyoya spun around to look at her. She stood about a dozen yards away, soaking wet and shivering violently. The tears on her face were obvious. There was no doubt in his mind. He couldn't board that plane.

Kyoya got out of the line and walked slowly over to Haruhi, keeping his eyes on her as if she might disappear. When he got to her, he kneeled down in front of her and bowed his head.

After a few seconds of silence, he got up and wrapped his arms around her, not caring that he was soaking the suit he was wearing. She buried her face in his chest and he pulled her even closer. He laid a kiss on her head and picked her up, cradling her in one arm while the other wheeled his small black suitcase. Haruhi laced her hands around Kyoya's neck. As they walked down the airport corridor with everyone's eyes following them, Kyoya leaned his head towards Haruhi and whispered something in her ear.

"I love you, too, Haruhi."

_You finally find, where you and I…_

_Collide._

**Author's Note: My friend, Star, kept hounding me to write an Ouran FanFic, and I wanted to wait until I finished the series (I'm watching the anime with her) but she gave me the puppy-dog eyes, so I wrote this. I'll probably write an ongoing OHSHC FanFic later on, but that not definite.**

** This is for you, Star!**


End file.
